Forbidden Love
by Wihahini
Summary: Latios got rejected… again. His sister, Latias, decides to cheer him up in any way she can. M/F, Incest, Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know:  
**''Speech'' = Spoken dialogue.  
_''Speech''_ = Telepathic messages

* * *

I sighed as I lied back on the grass. I absolutely loved resting here, feeling the wind against my skin and wings.

It was the middle of the night, but I wanted to rest here for a bit.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Latias, one of the legendaries of the Hoenn region. My brother, Latios, was off to Arceus-knows where. He always went out, he had almost no time for us to be together, but he had his life and I had mine, so I suppose it's alright.

I sighed, remembering the last time we had done something together. We had gone out for a swim in a beach, resulting in Latios knocking out some water-type Pokemon who tried to flirt with me. That day wasn't so great, but being with my sweet brother made up for it.

That had been some weeks ago. I wanted to go out with him again, but he always went out alone. He didn't even tell me where he was going.  
_  
''Hey, sis!''_ I heard a voice in my mind. He was using telepathy, something we had practiced since we where just little kids. He had a tone of excitement in his voice.

_''Yes, Latios? What is it?''_ I said back.

_''I finally gathered the confidence to tell Cresselia how I feel about her! I'm going over to her place to confess! Wish me luck!'' _He was super excited about it, I could tell.

_''Good luck, brother! I'm looking forward to seeing her as your mate!'' _I told him.

He didn't answer back, probably too distracted about it all to say something. I really hope he gets to be her mate, as he has been rejected three times already, and he gets so depressed. It pains me to see him like that.

I sighed. I won't see my brother in at least one or two hours.

''Well…Perhaps I could…'' I said to myself. I could use my sight sharing ability to see with Latios' eyes!

I closed my eyes and concentrated all the psychic energy on my brother. Soon I was seeing with his eyes, watching as he was flying over the sea, presumably on his way to Sinnoh, to meet with Cresselia.

He was flying so fast. I bet that he was just so excited to meet with her. I really hope he ends up with her.

In just a matter of minutes, he was there, Cresselia's place.

''Crissy!'' He yelled ''You there?''

She appeared, looking at Latios. ''Oh, my! I did not expect you to come, but I really need the help of a friend!'' As she said that, she touched Latios and the two of them were teleported to Cresselia's room in the hall of origin. She liked to live in the wild, so she didn't use that place too much.

''Here we will be able to communicate privately, Latios'' Cresselia always spoke so formerly.

''What do you want to talk about, Crissy? Why do you want this to be so private? '' My brother asked.

The pure psychic type suddenly blushed ''I… I need to tell you something, Latios'' She said ''I am in love with someone…''

''I'm in love with someone, too, but why are you so embarrassed? '' Latios asked.

''W-Well… I am in love with… Uhm… Can you keep a secret? '' Cresselia was blushing furiously right now, avoiding the dragon/psychic-type's look. ''Yeah, sure, anything for a friend'' Latios said.

''I-I… I am in love with Darkrai…'' That made me lose concentration and the image faded a bit, but soon I had it again. Darkrai and Cresselia were great friends, yes, but they were both females!

''B-But… Isn't Darkrai a female, like you? '' Latios said with a tone of disappointment and sadness. It went unnoticed by Cresselia, but I knew my brother very well.

''Uhm… Y-Yes… I have always been lesbian, b-but I do not know how the other legendaries would have taken it, aside from Reshiram and Zekrom who are a lesbian couple. I never said anything to anyone else, besides you, now'' She said, no longer looking at Latios.

''O-Oh… I see… I suppose you want to tell her, but you don't know how she'll react?''

''Yes! Exactly, Latios! I want to tell my beloved the way I feel for her, but I do not know how to initiate contact with her or…'' Latios put a claw over her lips, silencing her.

''Sheesh, you sure are in love with her, aren't you? Just go for it. She has always been close to you, maybe she loves you back. The only way to know is telling her'' I could tell that Latios was depressed, as he got semi-rejected, but still wanted to be friends with her, even if he knew he had no opportunities with her anymore.

''Thanks, Latios. I will tell you how it all went when I say it to her'' She gave Latios a kiss on his forehead. I was sure that my brother was blushing furiously, but I couldn't see his face with his own eyes.

''N-No problem, Crissy. You'll make a great couple with Darkrai'' He said.

Cresselia smiled at him and teleported back to her place.

''I am going to tell her tonight, Latios'' She said, beaming with glee.

''I'm sure she feels the same way, Crissy. Go for it'' My brother said.

Cresselia nodded and headed off, making Latios sigh.

''I wonder if I'll ever get a girl…''

I stopped using our sight share ability, knowing that he would be here any minute now.

I felt so sorry for him. He had been trying to get a girl for at least four months now, and he sure was depressed about this.

''Maybe I should make it up to him…'' I thought out loud. He had got rejected again and needed some company. We'll go somewhere nice, just the two of us.

I felt something tap my shoulder, and I turned around to see Latios looking back at me.

''Brother! How did it all go? '' Stupid question, I already know how it all went.

''It didn't go as planned'' He sighed ''Turns out she's lesbian and is in love with Darkrai''

''Oh… I'm sorry for asking…''

''It's okay, Tia'' Tia was a nickname he used for me when we were younger. ''You just wanted to know how it went, that's all'' He finished.

''I know you'll find someone soon enough, brother! ''

''I'm not sure, Tia. Let's see: Got rejected by Articuno; Mew is so childish, just like Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Shaymin and Victini; Suicune is with Ho-oh; Rayquaza is single, but she's always busy controlling Kyogre and Groudon; Mesprit is with Uxie; Cresselia wants to be with Darkrai. If it turns out that Darkrai isn't lesbian like Crissy is, I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with Darkrai, as that would break Crissy and I's friendship; Arceus is ALWAYS busy, she wouldn't have time for me; Zekrom and Reshiram are a lesbian couple; Cobalion is with Terrakion; Got rejected by Virizion; Got rejected by Meloetta; Xerneas is with Yveltal; And finally, Diancie is with Zygarde''

I was speechless. He sure was all alone.

''B-But… What about non-legendary pokemon? Have you tried that? '' I asked.

''The other pokemon see us as gods and goddesses. If they wanted to do something with us, it would be more for fame than for love''

He was right. Other pokemon would just be with us to brag.

''I'm going to sleep, Tia, good night'' He said, floating past me.

''Latios! You are so depressed right now. Do you want me to do something for you? '' I asked. I blushed when I realized how bad that sounded.

''Don't worry about me, sis'' He said, before disappearing. He probably teleported to his room in the hall of origin, so I did the same.

I appeared on his room. It had so many paintings. It also had a bed big enough to fit Latios three times, and a door that led to the passages of the hall of origin.

''What are you doing here, Tia? Shouldn't you be in your room? '' He asked.

''I'll keep you company, Latios. You are so sad right now. You need to be with someone'' He smiled at my words.

''Okay, Tia. Get in here'' He said, motioning to his bed. We two got into it and cuddled a bit.

''Goodnight, Tia'' He said, kissing my cheek.

''Goodnight, Latios'' I responded, hugging him.

We two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

''Brother! Wake up! '' I said, excitedly.

He groaned and turned around. I redoubled my efforts of waking him so we could go somewhere nice.

He looked at me. He was half-asleep, but he was conscious enough to register my words.

''Do you wanna go somewhere nice, Latios? I mean, I want to drift your mind away from having someone as a mate…''

He smiled and hugged me, then whispered into my ear ''I would love to go somewhere with you, Tia''

I blushed a bit, but I took his hand and teleported us to Pinwheel forest in Unova.

Latios seemed to recognize the place, as it was our favorite place when we were younger. We could be hours here, playing or relaxing in the grass.

''Let's go to that lake we found, Latios! '' I darted off, in my way to that lake.

''Wait for me! '' I heard my brother in the distance. I reluctantly stopped and waited for him.

He took my hand and we started flying rather slowly, but enjoying each other's company.

''So, Latias'' He began ''I know that you want to take my mind off mates and stuff but, have you got a mate before?''

I wasn't comfortable with the question, but answered anyway ''N-No… I mean, other legendaries have asked me out, like Zygarde and Entei, but I turned the two of them down. I also got invited to a trio with Reshiram and Zekrom…''

''That's why you stopped talking to them? ''

''Yes! It was just so akward! It's not that I don't like lesbians or anything, but it just was…''

Latios put a claw over my lips, just as he did yesterday with Cresselia, and smiled ''You don't have to say anything, dear''

I blushed and smiled a bit.

Us two continued flying, until we reached the lake.

Nobody was there, perfect for the two of us.

Latios lied down and closed his eyes. I was right next to him, so I nuzzled against his cheek.

''It has been some time since we did anything together, Tia. I think that me wanting to get a mate has led me to neglect you a bit. I'm so sorry, Tia'' He had opened his eyes and looked directly at me.

I looked at him and got lost in his eyes, his red eyes that matched the color of some of my skin.

We blushed and looked away for a moment, but found us looking at us again.

This time I got closer to him, so I was directly on top of him.

''T-Tia? What are you doing? '' He asked.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but sudden lust seemed to overcome my senses.

''L-Latios... I have to... tell you something'' I stuttered, not knowing if he would like this or not.

''Yes, sister? What is it?'' He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I easily got lost in them like before, but I didn't look away this time.

With no words, I joined our lips in a soft kiss.

He flinched and separated from the kiss rather quickly.

My brother looked at me with wide-open eyes ''T-Tia! We are related! There's no way I could be with you! What would the other legendaries say?''

''I don't care, Latios! All I want is to be with you, not in a brother-sister relationship, but a romantic relationship! I love you, Latios, and always will! ''

Latios seemed shocked about what I said, but then he relaxed and put his hand on my cheek.

''I love you too, Tia'' We got closer to each other and we kissed again.

I wasn't sure if that was Latios' first kiss or not, aside from the one that I gave him just a few seconds ago. I didn't have any experience, so I was kind of clueless about what to do.

I felt him lap at my lips, so I parted them, letting him go in. His tongue brushed against mine, in a soft and passionate kiss.

The kiss didn't last that much, as he broke it to look into my eyes.

''I love you so much, Tia. You're the best sister I could have ever had'' He finished by kissing me again.

I know that, with him being my brother, this was wrong and all that, but I honestly didn't care. We were in love now and nothing would ever change that.

This time I broke the kiss. I was completely wet now, and wanted him inside me.

''Latios… Make me yours, please. I want to be connected to you for the rest of my life'' I was blushing madly, but I couldn't care less. I wanted this.

''If that is my lover's wish'' He got closer to me to whisper into my ear ''Then who am I to regret her wishes''

I felt something poke at my belly, and saw his member there.

''You sure about this, sis? There is no turning back once we do this'' He was concerned about me, how sweet.

''Yes, Latios! Take me! '' I was rubbing myself on his dick now, wanting this to happen.

He nodded and positioned himself. Latios inserted his cock slowly, making me moan and grip his shoulders. It felt so good, but he stopped when he reached my hymen.

He looked at me. There was uncertainty in his eyes, but it all melted away when I nodded and braced myself.

He backed up a few inches and thrusted again, shattering my virginity.

I screamed into the air. That hurt like hell. Latios gasped and quickly pulled out.

''T-Tia! D-did I hurt you!? I'm so sorry! ''

''It's okay, Latios. You took my virginity, and that hurts a little. Arceus taught me about this, she said it was just a first-time only thing…''

''Do you… Do you want to continue? '' He sure was preoccupied now.

''Yes, Latios. I want to finish what I started''

He smiled and thrusted back in.

''A-Aah! Latios!'' I moaned, feeling him inside me.

He groaned from the penetration, and pushed inside.

I threw my head back from the intense pleasure, feeling my brother rub all the right places.

It felt so differently now. He was moving in and out of me, making me moan in his ministrations.

''Arceus! T-Tia! You're so tight! '' He was groaning with each thrust.

''Latios! You are s-so good at this! Aah~!''

He stopped suddenly, and forced me to the ground.

''Why did you stop, Lat-'' I couldn't finish, as he jammed inside me again, this time faster and rougher. This new angle let him go deeper within me, much to my delight.

''A-Aah~! L-Latios! Faster, please! '' I was screaming now, feeling him inside me was just so good!

He didn't listen to me, instead just looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

''You are loving this, aren't you? '' He started going slower now.

''Yes, brother! Go faster please! '' He slowed to a stop, making me whimper.

''I want to hear you plead''

''Please! Make me your mate! I want to be your one and only, Latios! Please! '' I was looking directly at him now as I begged.

He smirked and went at it again, this time faster than before. I squealed at the pleasure, and he silenced me with a kiss.

I moaned into the kiss. I was so close! It would be no time until I came.

''Tia! Do you want it outside or inside? '' He asked.

''Inside, please! Fill me with you seed, Latios! ''

Latios grunted and I felt something sticky and warm inside me. That was enough to let my own orgasm out, and I came all over Latios' dick.

We two were exhausted. We just looked at each other while panting. He smiled tiredly at me and kissed me.

''Thank you, Tia. That was amazing. I love you so much'' He kissed me and closed his eyes.

''I love you too, brother'' I smiled and joined him on sleeping.

* * *

''Hey, Latias! '' I heard behind me.

It has been two days since Latios and I became more than just brother-sister. Things have been perfect since then! He was no longer depressed, and we had more time together.

I was with Latios, holding hands as we turned around.

''Hi, Cresselia! How have you been? '' I answered to her.

''I could not be happier, Latias! I finally got a mate! ''

''Oh, Crissy! See? I told you! '' Latios chimed in.

''She's the best lover I could have always asked for! I just love her so much''

As she said that, Darkrai appeared behind her.

''Hi, sweetie'' She said, facing Cresselia and kissing her on the lips.

''Congrats on your love, you two'' Said Latios when they stopped kissing. He was smiling widely, watching the lesbian couple in front of him.

''Thanks, Latios! Say, have you got a mate yet? '' Cresselia said

I smiled and looked at him.

''Yes, I do have one''

''You do? Great! Who is she? Do I know her? '' Darkrai said. She seemed quite interested.

''She is right next to me. I know incest is wrong, but the love I feel for my little sister is just so strong! Nothing will ever pull us apart'' He finished by grabbing me and making out with me.

''Aaww! You two are so sweet! I do not care if you two are related or not, love is love!'' Cresselia said. She was smiling while she nuzzled against Darkrai's neck.

''I think the same as she does, Latios. You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen'' Darkrai chimed in.

''Thanks, you two, it means a lot to us'' I said.

I loved my brother more than anything, and our love will always keep us together, no matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

''Ooh, sis, keep doing that'' My brother moaned as I licked his dick.

We have been together for one month now. We decided that it would be okay that we told all the legendaries that we were in a relationship. Nobody saw it like if it was wrong or something, even Arceus herself approved it, so we had nothing to worry.

Right now, I was giving my brother the time of his life, licking and sucking on his dick.

We were currently on his room on the hall of origin. The walls were soundproof, better for us.

''T-Tia! I'm so close! '' He exclaimed. I lapped at it faster, getting the salty flavor of his pre-cum on my mouth.

''Tia! '' He shouted as he came all over my face. Some of his cum landed on my mouth, other on my right eye, forcing me to close it.

I licked my lips to get the semen around them, swallowing audibly when I finished cleaning that part.

Latios got up and collected the cum on my face. He then put his claw in front of me.

I figured he wanted to feed it to me, so I happily took his claw on my mouth, licking all the cum off it.

I swallowed and let out a satisfied sigh. ''That was tasty'' I said. He smiled and locked lips with me. I was sure he could taste himself on my tongue.

''Do you want me to return the favor? '' He asked, ending the kiss.

''Of course, Latios. What kind of lame question is that? '' I asked playfully.

''Oh, quiet, you'' He gave me another kiss.

His tongue swirled against mine, as we made out. Latios had so much experience; I got to ask him if he had kissed someone before we were mates.

''You never fail to amaze me with your kissing skills, brother. Have you kissed someone before, besides me? '' I asked, breaking our passionate kiss.

''Odd question to ask in the middle of sex, but yeah, I have''

''With who? ''

''I'll tell you when I'm finished with you''

He pushed me to his bed, making me lie on my back and wings.

He smiled at me and flew southwards to my slit, giving it a slow lick.

I moaned at that. It wasn't the first time ha had given me oral, but it always felt so good when he did it.

He concentrated on attacking my clit next, sucking on it and even nibbling a little. That made me scream in pure delight, but it wasn't enough to make me cum…

…Yet.

He abandoned my clit soon after, Introducing his tongue on my pussy. His tongue was much smaller than his dick, but it gave me almost the same pleasure as his cock could.

''Y-Yes, Latios! A-Arceus! '' I was lost in pleasure now. It wouldn't be long 'til I came.

True to my word, I came when he lapped at my clit. I screamed and stained his face with my juices.

After recovering from my orgasm, I licked my juices off my brother's face, kissing him after I was done.

''Are you ready for the main event, dear? '' He said.

I pinned him to the bed ''You sure like asking lame questions''.

We giggled before engaging in a passionate kiss, feeling up our bodies with our claws. Latios put his hand in my cheek while we were making out. I moaned into our kiss, getting even wetter.

I broke the kiss and positioned myself, and started riding him. It was the first time we had went at it in this position.

My moans and Latios' groans echoed in the spacious room. Our lips were close enough to kiss, so we did just that.

He started thrusting up while kissing me, matching my bounces.

The sensation was so intense; I felt I would explode at any moment.

My moans were loud and high in pitch. They soon drowned Latios' own groans of pleasure.

''Brother! I'm close! '' I warned. He nodded at me. I wasn't sure if that was in acknowledgement or that he was close too, but who cares about that right now?

I came first, throwing my head back and squealing. Latios followed soon after, painting my walls white.

''I l-love you so much…'' The words were merely above a whisper, as I was so tired from, well, sex.

''So do I, sweetie'' Latios said as he closed his eyes.

''Wait! You didn't tell me who you kissed before! '' I told him, a little bit louder now, as I recovered.

''Sex wasn't enough to make you forget that? '' He asked playfully ''Anyway, you know how Mewtwo sometimes throws parties and whatnot, so I was at one of those parties, like five months ago, and Virizion said that it would be a good idea to play truth or dare''

''You know, you just signed your death letter if you want to play truth or dare, especially with Virizion around, she's so mischievous! '' I said.

''I know, right? But still, everyone agreed so I did too. We were sixteen in total; Zapdos, Mewtwo, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-oh, Regice, Mesprit, Cresselia, Darkrai, Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Cobalion, Virizion, Meloetta, and I. Anyway, Virizion went first, and chose Darkrai. Darkrai chose truth and was asked is she had been kissed before. She shook her head no, so the game continued. Darkrai picked me, and I, feeling confident in doing anything, chose dare. She challenged me to make out with Crissy. I didn't have my crush on her at that time, but that's how I got it. Moving on, I was reluctant at first, as I only saw her as a friend at that time. Cresselia then put her lips on mine, shutting me up. The kiss advanced as I got bolder, thrashing my tongue on her mouth. I tell you, Latias, her lips are the best thing in the world! Beside you, that is. The kiss wasn't that long, just some fifteen-twenty seconds. We were both blushing madly when we finished, but then I selected Darkrai. She chose dare, and I dared her to make out with Meloetta. The two females blushed, but kissed anyway. That was fun to watch, honestly. Darkrai was too embarrassed to challenge me to another thing, so she didn't choose me for the rest of the game''

''Did anything interesting happen after that? ''

''Oh yeah, interesting things did happen there. After some time, it was Mesprit's turn. She chose Meloetta, and she chose dare. Mesprit challenged her to give a lap dance to all the males in the room. That was wonderful! ''

''You sure are the lucky guy, aren't you? ''

''I guess I am, got kissed by my crush, got a lap dance by a girl who rejected me, and now I have my cute little sister as my mate''

''I just love you so much, Latios'' We kissed, enjoying our company.

''I love you too, Tia, but now, let's rest'' I nodded at him and closed my eyes, falling asleep soon after. 

* * *

I woke up next to Latios, who was still sleeping peacefully. I kissed him to wake him up.

''Wake up, sleepy head'' I said.

''Aaah… Tia… Let me sleep'' He said, rolling over.

I smiled and granted his wishes, slowly getting out of his bed.

On any normal circumstance I would have kept insisting until he woke up, but tomorrow was his birthday, and I needed to come up with something for him.

I stepped out of the room, seeing nobody there. I went up to the main lobby of the hall of origin. Arceus was there, so I greeted her.

''Good morning, lady Arceus''

''Good morning to you two, Latias. Did you enjoy the company of your mate last night? '' I blushed at that, knowing that she probably saw us, being a god and all.

''Y-Yes… Yes I did…''

She giggled and continued to do whatever she was doing, so I continued floating until I reached Cresselia's door.

''Cresselia? Are you there? '' I asked.

''Yes I am, Latias. Do come in''

Cresselia was lying on her bed; next to her was her mate, Darkrai, completely asleep.

''Hey'' I greeted.

''Hello, Latias. How are you faring today?''

''I'm fine, thank you. How about you?''

''Excellent. I have never been better, Latias!'' She sounded really excited. You can see the love between her and Darkrai.

''Well, Cresselia, I came here to ask you and Darkrai a favor…''

''What is it, Latias?''

''Well… Tomorrow is Latios' birthday, and I was wondering… Uhm… I think he would like a foursome with us three…'' I was totally blushing now, but I knew Latios would love it!

''E-Excuse… What? '' I knew it. She wouldn't want to…

''It's okay if you don't want to, Cresselia! I understand…''

''I never said I did not want to, Latias'' She got closer to me to nuzzle my neck ''I would love to, actually, but it depends on what Darkrai says''

We didn't notice the Dark type's presence until she appeared behind Cresselia.

''I'm in'' was the only thing that left Darkrai's mouth, before grabbing Cresselia and kissing her.

''Okay, then! It's all settled! '' I turned to leave, but I found myself unable to move.

''You think we would go in a foursome so easy, dear? We need some type of payment, do we not? '' Cresselia said.

Cresselia was holding me in place with her psychic powers.

''Let me guess: You want sex, right? I'm fine with it, as long that you help me'' I said.

''Deal'' Cresselia stopped using her powers so I could move. I turned around and tackled Darkrai to the bed.

''Quite eager, aren't you? '' She said.

''Oh, quiet'' I kissed her to shut her up.

Kissing another female was… strange, but not in a bad way. I mean, it was completely the same as kissing Latios, only that is was Darkrai, but when you had in your mind that you were kissing somebody of your own sex, it made it feel even better.

We kissed passionately, like a couple would do. She sucked on my tongue a bit, drawing a moan from me. We continued kissing, until I felt something wet and warm touch my slit.

I separated from the kiss to moan, and looked back to see Cresselia licking my cunt. I kissed Darkrai again, even more passionately than before. Cresselia kept lapping at my pussy, causing me to moan and whimper on the kiss.

Cresselia abandoned my slit, and Darkrai started to moan on the kiss, so I assumed that Cresselia was licking her now.

Darkrai and I separated for the lack of air.

''A-Aah~! C-Crissy! Keep going!'' Darkrai moaned. I smiled and floated down to where Cresselia was.

She looked at me and winked, then resumed what she was doing. I went to her side and aided her on stimulating Darkrai.

It was… kind of gross, really, but very arousing. I was semi-kissing Cresselia whilst licking Darkrai's insides. Speaking of her…

She gave a loud squeal, and came on our faces.

Cresselia abandoned her and started licking my face for Darkrai's juices. I decided to do the same when she finished, tasting the sweet flavor of Darkrai.

We kissed when I finished, closing our eyes and tilting our heads to the side.

Darkrai was too tired to go another round, so she settled on watching us.

Crissy and I moved to the bed, where we resumed kissing.

The kiss was very short, as I broke it to trail my tongue on her neck.

She lied back on the mattress and I continued what I was doing, drawing a sigh from her.

I moved my right arm and positioned my hand on her slit. She gave a sharp gasp, followed by a moan. I fingered her with my claws, making her whimper and arch her back.

I stopped licking her neck, so I could kiss her again. I loved kissing her, her saliva tasted like apples or something along those lines. Needless to say, I was in love with her lips.

I drew her tongue my mouth, continuing to kiss there. Quiet wet noises were made, but I wasn't sure if that was our kiss, me masturbating Cresselia, or Darkrai masturbating to us.  
Her tight walls contracted on my claws, telling me that she was very close to climax.

She separated from the kiss and threw her head back, her squeals of pleasure filling the room.

''L-Latias! I am so close!'' She moaned. I started fingering her faster to bring her climax.

She shook a bit and squirted her juices on my claws. I removed them so I could lick her juices off.

Darkrai screamed next, her orgasm being caused by her own fingers.

''Th-Thank you, Latias… We will be sure to aid you tomorrow, is that right, sweetie?'' Cresselia said, looking at Darkrai.

''You…You bet we are…'' Darkrai said between pants.

I sorted things out with them when they recovered, and the day continued, fully uneventful. 

* * *

The day finally came. We partied all day, but the fun was about to begin.

''That was amazing! ''Said Latios, entering his room, followed closely by Darkrai, Cresselia and me.

''Yeah, it truly was, but now we have to give you your present'' I said.

Cresselia then used her psychic powers to hold him in place. He panicked a little bit, but seemed to calm down when Darkrai approached him.

''I decided to give you the time of your life, brother, by having a foursome with us'' I informed him.

Darkrai then started sucking Latios' cock. He moaned and gasped with her skillful mouth.

Cresselia stopped using her psychic powers to hold him and started making out with me. It was to turn Latios on, but we found us enjoying it more than he was.

Darkrai stopped sucking and got on top of him, positioning herself.

Cresselia and I floated to the pair, eager to see them start fucking.

''You ready, Darkrai?''

She nodded and he thrusted with full force, shattering her hymen. She gave a loud shriek of pain, and tears formed on her eyes. Cresselia kissed her to drift her mind away from the pain.

Darkrai was still teary-eyed, but nodded at Latios to continue.

He went slowly, so Darkrai could accommodate. She gritted her teeth, presumably for the pain.

I went behind Latios, resting my head on his, my hands on his shoulders.

''So? How is she? '' I asked.

''She's even tighter than you, Latias! It's gonna drive me mad!''

Oh? So I had a rival now? Fine for me.

Darkrai started to moan now, signaling her pleasure and enjoyment.

''C-Could you go f-faster, Latios? '' Her voice was shaky and she stuttered, but I was sure she was absolutely loving this.

Latios complied, going just a little bit faster. It reminded me of my first time, where Latios was gentle and caring when we had sex. Not that I was complaining though.

Darkrai's face contorted to one of pleasure. Her moans and gasps filled the room.

''C-Crissy! You've got to try this!'' She shouted.

''I know dear, I will have my turn when yours is over''

''Then it won't be long 'til you have it!''

''I'm close too, girls'' Latios informed.

Darkrai came soon after, milking my brother's shaft. He came too, giving her his seed.

Darkrai collapsed on top of him from the intense pleasure. Cresselia moved her so she could sleep peacefully.

Latios' cock was covered in a mix of Darkrai's juices and Latios' semen. It wasn't a problem for Crissy, as she just licked it all.

''Wait! I have an idea'' Cresselia said. She lied down on the mattress and looked at me ''Latias, I need you to get on top of me, so Latios can take us both''

I smiled and did as I was told, looking back to see my brother smirking to us.

''So, who gets it first?'' Latios said.

''She's a virgin, so she gets it'' I said.

Latios nodded and slowly inserted his shaft on her. Cresselia moaned at the insertion, but flinched when my brother reached her hymen.

''L-Latios… Be gentle, please'' She looked up at him.

Latios nodded at her and tore trough her virginity. Cresselia cried out from the pain, squirming beneath me. I joined our lips in a soft kiss. I could feel her tears on my face, but that pain would quickly fade away.

''You may start moving now, Latios'' Cresselia said.

Latios was very eager, I could tell. He still went slowly with the virgin, letting her accommodate and feel the pleasure.

He noticed that I was kind of left out, so he started tracing circles on the outside of my slit. I moaned at the touch, but that didn't distract me from kissing Cresselia.

We moaned into our lust-fuelled kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance over the other as we made out, opening our eyes to see us face to face. I swear, I would totally go lesbian for her, her lips are just so amazing!

We separated from the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting our lips.

Latios quickened the pace on both slamming into Cresselia and fingering me, causing us to moan more frequently.

I felt my climax building up. I was sure that Latios and Cresselia were close, too.

Latios removed his claws from me, causing me to whimper. Cresselia did the same, so I assumed that my brother also removed himself from her insides.

''Why did you st-'' I couldn't finish, as he slammed his cock inside me. I moaned loudly from the pleasure.

Cresselia also moaned. Latios was fingering her, like he did to me before.

I came first, contracting my walls on Latios.

Cresselia followed soon after, squirting her juices on Latios' claws.

Latios then removed himself from me and entered Cresselia, cumming inside her.

We were completely tired from all the lustful sex, so we just lied there.

''That was… wonderful…'' Cresselia was the first one to say something between our pants.

I was too tired to say something or even move, so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep on top of her.

* * *

I woke up in Latios' bed, covered by blankets. Cresselia and Darkrai were on my right, asleep. Latios was on my left, awake and looking at me.

''Good morning, Tia'' He said with a cheerful smile.

''Good morning to you too, big brother'' I kissed him.

''Thank you so much for last night, Tia. You are the best mate and sister I could have ever dreamed for''

I smiled at him and kissed him again. I knew he would love it.


End file.
